This invention relates to ladder platforms, more particularly to ladder platforms which are adjustable, portable, and mountable on standard rung-type ladders.
The concept of employing an auxiliary platform attachable to the rungs of a conventional ladder has been addressed by previous inventors. Common to these designs is the idea that the action of the ladder rung on a small area of one's feet can result in considerable discomfort during an extended work session; therefore, a platform is provided which is of a sufficiently large surface area that permits a substantial portion of one's feet to rest upon the surface, thereby affording essentially the same comfort as would be had by standing upon the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,952 to Edwards is typical of these, in which a platform is designed to attach to the rungs of a conventional ladder. In this patent, there is the added provision for adjustability in the angle of the platform to accommodate varying ladder angles, as well as the capacity to removably attach the platform to rungs along substantially the length of the ladder. However, there remains the need to provide a practical ladder platform which combines the features of foldability, adjustability, and lockability with an easy to use, lightweight and portable design.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a ladder platform which incorporates a leveling mechanism for the platform that compensates for varying ladder angles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for hooks and a support bracket which will fit ladders with rungs of various shapes and sizes and will clear rungs of the lower section of an extension ladder when used on the upper section.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a ladder platform which folds up and down, with spring biasing, permitting the platform to be out of the way of the user and affording use of every rung.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a ladder platform which is easily portable and can be carried with just one hand.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a ladder platform which automatically locks onto the upper supporting ladder rung when the platform is in the folded down position, preventing accidental dislodgement during use.
These, and additional objects, advantages, features, and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the following specification.